fahrenheitfandomcom-20200222-history
The Murder
The Murder is the first chapter in Fahrenheit: Indigo Prophecy. It's the pivot that starts the daring and intricate series of events that will involve Lucas Kane, Carla Valenti and Tyler Miles. Synopsis January 27, 2009. New York City, two minutes after midnight. Lucas Kane is in Doc's Diner bathroom stall, carving marks on his forearms. Unknowingly and unwillingly, he murders a man, John Winston, who was washing himself. Lucas then snaps out of the trance; horrified, he leaves Doc's Diner before a police officer, Martin McCarthy, taking a break in the restaurant, will inevitably find the corpse. Characters *Lucas Kane (Playable) *Markus Kane (Voice only) *Oracle (Vision) *Jade (Vision) *Bogart *John Winston (Corpse) *Kate Morrison *Officer Martin McCarthy Mental Health actions Positive *+5: Stick the body in the center stall *+5: Mop up the blood spot where the body was *+5: Wash the blood off of your face with the right sink *+5: Examine the machine near the bathroom door, examine it a second time to smack it three times, then examine it a third time to find a coin *+5: Find the knife near the urinals and hide it *+5: Eat part of your meal *+5: Take a drink from the glass at your table *+5: Play the jukebox *+5: Pay for your meal before attempting to leave the diner *+10: Escape the disctrict in a cab or the subway Negative *-5: Look out the window in the bathroom *-5: Talk to the guy next to the bathroom door *-5: Try to call Markus Kane on the pay phone near the bathroom door *-5: Walk behind the bar *-5: Sit down at the stool closest to the register, then talk to the waitress *-10: Talk to the cop *-10: Take too long in the restaurant and the cop goes into the bathroom *-10: Try to leave without paying your bill *-20: Leave the bathroom without cleaning the blood off of yourself Impact *If Lucas calls his brother, Markus Kane, using Doc's Diner public phone, the call will result on telephone records and can be used later in the story as a clue by lieutenant Carla Valenti. *If Lucas escapes and returns home in a taxi, the ride records from Doc's Diner to his neighborhood can be used later in the story as a clue by lieutenant Carla Valenti. *If Lucas darts directly out of the bathroom after the murder, or forgets to pay his bill before leaving, Kate and Martin's testimony in the following scene changes. *Lucas can hide the knife before leaving the bathroom, which can make it more difficult for Tyler or Carla to find it. The knife can be hidden either in the bathroom's trash can, or in the upper tank of a toilet. As game over *If Lucas leaves the bathroom without washing the blood off of himself, then fails to get out the back door before the cop comes back there. *If Lucas doesn't leave the diner before officer Martin McCarthy finds the corpse. *If Lucas takes too long to leave town, officer Martin McCarthy arrests him. *If Lucas' Mental Health bar hits 0, he will be locked up in Bellevue Asylum. Gallery File:Fc1.jpg|Lucas hiding John Winston's corpse in the bathroom. Category:Chapters